The Coming Day
by Ichiro-chan
Summary: [ ON HIATUS ] [ Kakashi x Iruka ] [ Mpreg, some OOCness, Fluff ] Iruka is pregnant with Kakashi's child but there are obstacles that threaten to tear them apart.
1. Chapter One

    

  
_ The Coming Day_   
[** Pairing** ] Kakashi x Iruka   
[** Warning** ] Mpreg, Shounen Ai, Language, some OOCness, Fluff   
[** Parts** ] 1 out of 4   
[** Archive** ] FanFiction.Net   
[** Author Note** ] I don't plan to explain how it is possible for Iruka to become pregnant because he just is. However, I will take a vote on how many babies he should have and of what gender they should be.   
[** Standard Disclaimer** ] The characters in _The Coming Day_ belongs to the creator of Naruto.

  
" Iruka-sensei!" Naruto whined, racing toward the Chuunin ninja with an unnatural enthusiasm. He, however, was quickly intercepted by Kakashi, who swiftly and efficiently grabbed onto the young boy's shirt, immobilizing him. Naruto struggled vigorously, sputtering several curses. He snapped his face up toward the ninja, narrowing his eyes in anger.   
Wearily, Kakashi glared back.   
" Let me go! I want to see Iruka-sensei."   
Over the past months, Naruto's team had been on an extensive mission, thus separating the young student from his first sensei, much to his dismay. They then had arrived yesterday to find that Iruka had been whisked away to the doctor (for reasons unknown to everyone except Iruka-sensei and oddly, Kakashi-sempai). Now that he had finally returned, Naruto was eager to relay all the details of their recent mission.   
" Naruto, you're an idiot," Kakashi muttered calmly, tilting his head to watch his lover with clouded eyes, " You can't just throw yourself into Iruka in his condition." Naruto froze, then blushed furiously. His eyes met Iruka apologetically but his teacher smiled gently and reassuringly. The simple act of kindness and understanding only served to produce another wave of guilt.   
" You're sick, Iruka-sensei?" asked Sakura (who had followed quietly behind her sempai along with Sasuke), her delicate face mirroring that of concern and blind devotion. She roughly pushed Naruto aside to stand in front of the Chuunin ninja. Meticulously scanning his body for any external injuries, she found nothing peculiar about his appearance except the protruding bulge on his stomach. She wondered, idly if the conspicuous lump had been there before they had left.   
Sasuke noticed the excessive fat, as well, raising an inquisitive eyebrow at Iruka. He had never thought Iruka would let himself go so easily.   
" No, I'm not sick." He whispered, his voice far more subdued than before, " But that is not why I am here. Tell me about your trip. I want to know every detail." Naruto made a noise of happiness, snatching onto the ninja's arm (_like a leech _, Sasuke thought darkly) and began to rant about the particulars of their mission. Sakura followed, nodding her consent at some parts and interrupting at others to correct the young blonde. Sasuke and Kakashi walked soundlessly after.   
Iruka listened carefully to every word, frowning at the mention of battle inflicted wounds and periodically glancing back at his lover. Kakashi remained impassive, his dark gaze leering possessively. He desired to question about the Jounin ninja's injuries but thought against it. Indeed, if he were hurt, it was unlikely he would tell Iruka. The raven haired male smiled secretly, Kakashi was too proud to complain about his injuries, even when he acted the contrary.   
" But that's not all, Iruka-sensei. They didn't have any ramen!" Naruto mumbled, pouting childishly. Sasuke sneered in disgust while Sakura laughed and latched onto the opposite side of her teacher's arm. Iruka nodded sympathetically at his pupil, " But at least there is plenty of ramen here."   
" Yes, you'll never go without ramen here." Sakura concurred in a laughing manner.   
" How fortunate for your stomach."   
" How _unfortunate_ for us!"   
" Iruka?" Kakashi spoke, halting the Chuunin ninja in his stride. His voice was low and husky, holding an underlining question. Iruka turned to face the masked Jounin, his gaze obscured with a hidden emotion.   
Sakura noticed the heated stares that her mentors exchanged, who she had recently found to be lovers. Grinning maniacally, she pulled conspicuously at Naruto sleeves and twisted his ear painfully in a gesture for him to follow her. The blonde ninja yelped in protest.   
" Well...I guess we'll leave you two alone." She replied, heading to the opposite side of the garden, Naruto in suit. Sasuke smirked at the hilarious scene, trailing after her.   
When the three faded from view, Iruka shyly beckoned for his companion to walk with him. It was a placid day, the clouds were still and the sky was blue with a blazing sun shining brightly off the forest trees. A perfect day for a stroll between lovers and an intimate conversation to retract on their daily routines since being separated.   
Kakashi inclined his head and fell into rhythm behind the smaller, more petite ninja, taking time to undo his mask. He felt an undeniable urge to wrap his arms protectively around the Chuunin but hesitated. Instead, the silver haired mentor stood considerably close to Iruka, pressing his chest into the curve of the lithe back. Inhaling the scent of sakura, Kakashi leaned forward, pressing his mouth to Iruka's ear.   
" How have you been?"   
" Tired, moody and bloated." Iruka answered, happily. His hand came down to cover the huge bulge of his stomach hidden by the various articles of clothing. A jolt ran through him at the mere thought of his tiny child. Stroking lightly, he allowed himself to be supported by the Jouniin. Kakashi hot breath blew against him causing Iruka to shiver and blush.   
" And the baby?" he inquired, pressing a callous hand onto his lovers, silencing the small movement. He still found it unfathomable that he, Hatake Kakashi, was becoming a father. It was the most thrilling sensation he had ever experienced. The Jounin sensei never believed he could feel such love for someone he hadn't even seen before, but Kakashi did.   
_ I will protect you little one and your mommy._ Kakashi laughed inwardly. They had agreed long before he left for the mission that Iruka would take the role of mother. After all, he _was_ the one having the baby.   
" It is fine but the doctor wants me to stay off my feet. — And I will." He finished, cutting off Kakashi's retort. He had anticipated his older lover anger with him for being up and about but he had to come see them. They had been gone for two months, leaving him to worry and fret over their safety. Now they were home and he _needed_ to see them.   
He heard a muted sigh and was suddenly trapped in a tight embrace with Kakashi's strong arms encircling his slender waist. A wave of warmth flooded through him and he moaned, his eyes fluttering shut.   
" Iruka, please listen to the doctor and lie down." Iruka nodded, slumping further into the safe clasp. He wished they could stay like that forever, just Kakashi, him and their little baby. Their sweet, innocent, defenseless child. The world would be so perfect. Pulling away, the Chuunin snapped around to gaze giddily at his companion.   
" I'll lie down but only if you stay with me till I fall asleep." The other ninja hastily agreed, pulling the younger ninja to him once again. Iruka stirred against him, resting his head on Kakashi's shoulder but continued to smile at the beauty of the relationship.   
" I will do whatever you want to keep you happy." Kakashi mumbled, consequently frowning, feeling far too sentimental. Then he grunted, no longer minding that he was ruining his arrogant, _I know everything_, never-on-time-for-anything reputation.   
He ushered them to their adjourning room, taking extra caution to keep a slow pace for Iruka, who blushed under the tender treatment.   
" I am alright, Kakashi. You don't have to be so gentle, I won't break." he protested. Being pregnant didn't mean he was incapable of taking care of himself. However, Iruka realized he couldn't bring himself to be angry with his lover's thoroughness. He was, after all, just trying to be helpful.   
_Besides, it was partially his fault for Iruka's predicament._   
Settling down onto his futon, the young Chuunin watched sleepily as Kakashi quietly organized his room, placing his futon parallel to Iruka's. When he was satisfied with his work, the Jounin sat down beside him, smiling. The expression was serene and peaceful unlike the arrogant, bored look it usually held.   
Yet, something still bothered him.   
" Kakashi..."   
"_ Hmm_?"   
" Were you hurt during the mission?" The older ninja arched an eyebrow before shaking his head negatively. Iruka sighed, relaxing.   
Kakashi was an excellent fighter, he knew, and was rarely hurt seriously. However, it was part of his personality to worry about everyone except himself. It was a characteristic that caused the Jounin to fall in love with him. He was too kind-hearted and sometimes too naive, a trait that often got him into danger. And though Iruka was strong, even Kakashi recognized that the strong needed to be protected.   
" Kakashi, _hurt_? No, never!" he joked, pressing toward Iruka, who snuggled back in return " You worry too much, my dolphin."   
" I can't help it. I love you Kakashi and I don't know what I d—"   
" _Aww_, stop with all the romantic dribble. I'm fine." Kakashi rebuffed as he dragged the smaller raven haired ninja into his arms. Iruka began to object but was cut off by two full lips crushing against his own. He gasped, allowing a forceful tongue to push its way into his mouth. Slowly and gently, Kakashi began to suck at Iruka's mouth, earning several muffled moans and mewls. They were music to his ears.   
His torrid tongue probed the hot orifice, begging for the Chuunin to open his mouth wider for better access. Iruka complied eagerly, wrapping his arms around the broad neck. It was heaven, sweet, moist heaven, that ended far too soon. Kakashi broke away, receiving a tiny whimper. Stroking soothing patterns on Iruka's back, he tilted his forehead to rest on top of his companions.   
" See...fine." He whispered, hoarsely. Kakashi felt more than saw the other nod.   
" I know you were going to be fine but I wished someone would keep me informed. I mean I do happen to be their mentor and sensei as well as your lover!" He nudged the Jounin and peered up, looking through him. He knew was acting silly and maybe it was just his hormone, yet, he couldn't help but feel a little helpless.   
" I am going to go on the next mission with you no matter what." Kakashi snorted.   
" No you're not. You're going to stay here where it is safe."   
" But Ka–"   
" No!" he sternly stated but softly, glaring at his young lover, who uncharacteristically began to pout, his lips quivering. Kakashi stiffened at the expression, feeling suddenly uncomfortable. Tightening his arms around the Chuunin, he tried to explain.   
" You have to think of the baby, _our_ baby. Do you want to put him in danger?"   
" No but–"   
" And if you go on a mission and get into a fight, what then? Will you be able to protect yourself and the baby? No, it is better for you to stay here. If not for yourself then for him." He pleaded, placing a rough hand on Iruka's stomach. The child baby seemed to move underneath the tender touch, as if in response to unspoken question.   
" ..._okay_," Iruka paused before smiled ruefully, " What makes you think it is a boy?" Kakashi shrugged at his obviously rhetorical question. He didn't know how to explain it but he had an undeniable feeling that his little dolphin was carrying a son (maybe even more than one). Of course, he never admit to that, for it would make him appear too soft. So instead, he laid back on his futon, bringing Iruka onto his chest.   
They stayed that way for a while, listening to each others rhythmic breathing and untroubled rise and fall of their chest. The area outside the room was still except for the quiet breeze of winter air blowing westward. The chamber was dimly lit with various candles scattered throughout the room and the shades were drawn close. It was paradise.   
**-TBC-**


	2. Author Note

  
I am extremely sorry that it is taking so long to update _The Coming Day_. The reason for that is my Labtop has a virus and I'm getting it fix. So I am unable to access any of my stories (Which sucks!).   
As soon as I get my computer back, I'll upload the _Intermission_ chapter.   
Please bare with me.

  
_Ichiro-chan_


End file.
